When a wolf meets a vampire
by PenPaperPassion
Summary: Kouga and Sam were friends boyfriend and girlfriend for years until one day Kouga had to move leaving Sammy behind. Ever since then Inuyasha has bothered her to heavens high and when Kouga finally moves back...some weird things happen (Pairings: ?)Rated f


Wolf: yo welcome to the story

Jewels: stop being so weird

Wolf: don't wanna

Jewels: w/e

Wolf: on w/ the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor have I ever or I will ever own anything....

Title: When a wolf meets a vamp

Chapter 1: The beginning

It all started long long ago no one knows exactly why we're all fighting one another but we are. The vamps and lycans have been enemies for 50 some years but the new beginning shall start now May 20, 2004, the last week of school.

It was a typical day of school, noisy teenagers, boring teachers, homework and note passing. Oh I guess you don't know where we are. We're in California....Vacaville, California at Notre Dame Catholic School. The grades go from K-9th grade. I'm an 8th grader at NDC School. Oh sorry I've been so rude my name is Samantha a.k.a. Sam or Sammie. "Hey watch it" oh god here "he" comes just sit and read.

(No ones P.O.V.)

"Hey watch it," called an annoyed voice. The guy who had yelled was still mumbling cuss words as he walked up to Sam. "Hey," he said calmly

"Hey," said Samantha

"You're looking particularly ugly today," he said snickering.

"And you're being as smart as ur acting which is a great improvement for you," she said snidely back to him, her shining brunette hair blowing slightly in the wind, her eyes a wild artic ice blue glaring w/ a wolf-like ferocity. (A/n: No uniforms I took that out)

"And how old am I acting," Inuyasha asked getting more pissed off by the second.

"Two," she replied instantaneously, her loose checkered shirt moving slightly so you could see her light blue shirt underneath it said, " My mom told me to pick the very best one...your not it"

"So my IQ is usually 1," asked Inuyasha sticking his hands in his black fox hoodies' pocket.

"Less but I guess you can round it if you please to do so Inuyasha," said Sam annoyed that a teacher had just walked by and she couldn't say what she had wanted to.

"Feh w/e," replied Inu but Sam had already walked away to find a friend of hers. She soon found her friend and saw she was hanging w/ someone new.

(My View)

"hey Rae-chan"

"SAM- CHAN," she yelled pulling me into a hug. The other girl clearly saw my eye twitching cuz she laughed a little. Rae let go and looked at me. "Nice clothes"

"Thanks," I said spinning a chair around w/ one hand and sat down so I could lean forward onto the back part. The girl looked at me. "As u already know, thanks to Rae being the loudmouth she is, I'm Takashi, Samantha but u can call me Sam or Sam-chan."

She nodded quickly. I'm Taiga, Sango just call me Sango." I smiled.

"Kewl"

"Don't walk away from me like that wench," a voice said coming closer

"Hey Inuyasha," said Rae to the silver haired dog eared boy...if u can even call him that. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and yank me to my feet. I turned and faced Inuyasha.

"You heard me...why won't you answer?" Inuyasha growled. I pulled my shoulder away from his reach.

"Don't touch me," I muttered my wolf ears flattening to my head.

"Wat r u gonna do about it"

"Kick your ass"

"Like you could"

"Trust me I can"

"Yea right"

"I am right"

"Dumb bitch"

"Fuckin gay bastard"

"Stupid whore"

"Stupid cross-dressing slut," I said by now Rae and Sango were sweat-dropping and backing away slowly. Inuyasha and my head were pressed against one another when a voice intruded.

"Do you know a Miss Takashi, Samantha?" asked the hott guy w/ long black hair, pointy ears, and wolf tail. I pointed to myself.

"I'm Miss Takashi...why?"

"You're my escort for this week of school"

"I am??" 'Good Ol' Kouga coming to the rescue' I thought.

"Yea"

"Well call me Sam," I said scratching behind my head while smiling sheepishly. He smiled at me and took my hand in his and entangled our fingers together.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," yelled Inyu his eye twitching w/ anger.

"Why should I?"

"For 1 you haven't introduced urself two she doesn't know you and three....I was about to yell at her," he said noticing how childish the last one was.

"I'm Kouga," he said, "I'm an 8th grader, I run track, I'm a street fighter, I like tomboys, I like sk8boarding, I swim a lot, I hate dogs, my favorite animal is the wolf, and my favorite color is blue." "How about you," he smiled at me.

"I'm Sam, I'm an 8th grader, I sk8board, I'm a tomboy, I also run track, I love swimming I think some dogs are very annoying, I love wolves, I like some cats not all(thinks of Buyo, Rae's cat), my favorite color is metallic blue, and I think vampires rule" I finished. At the last part Inus' ears had perked up.

"Did u say vampire," he asked, "you actually believe in my kin....them"

"Yea I believe," I stated.

"But you're a lycan," Kouga whispered to me.

"That doesn't mean I can't be friends w/ vampires," I murmured back to him.

"Yea it does"

"Just because our parents fight this war it doesn't mean we have to"

"Wat r you talking about"

"I'm talking about finally ending this stupid damn war"

"Your not serious and if u r Ur a traitor"

"I'm not a traitor and by the way my mom told me to tell you and your parents to come to my house for dinner"

"When?"

"5pm"

"Ok I'll tell my rents'"

l8r that day around 4: 30pm

"Honey make sure to dress nicely"

"Yes mom," I said sliding on a light purple dress to compliment my eyes. It was about knee-length dress made of velvet and I put on white stiletto heels. I put my hair in a high loose pony tail and slid on a diamond tiara. I checked the clock it took me about a half an hour to get dressed. (5: 12 pm the clock read) I walked down the stairs 2 tendrils of hair brushing my face w/ every step. When I reached the bottom step I saw Kouga looking around. He was wearing a white tuxedo w/ a blue bow tie to bring out his eyes. I smiled. "Doesn't little Kouga look cute," I said catching his attention.

"I like your house if u can call it that it's more like a mansion"

"Thank you Kouga"

"My father told me to wait for you that the adults needed to talk about something," he muttered semi-annoyed, "how about we go sit on the bench on your porch?"

"It's more of a swinging bench but sure." We walked out the front door and onto the porch, the sun was setting. We sat down and I leaned on Kouga smiling at about how kind he usually was to me. He turned me to face him and slowly inched towards me. I soon felt his soft lips touch mine and my ears bent backwards as I kissed him.

"Kouga.....Sam where are you two?" said a voice. We broke apart and sighed.

"Out here father," I said, "just watching the sun set."

"Come in it's time for dinner"

"Ok," we said in unison. We entered in and everyone was seated. We took our seats next to each other. Ayame, Kouga's little sister, sat on my left and Kouga on my right. We have an announcement children. The three of us looked up at the speaker, Kouga's dad. He cleared his throat. My dad stood up.

"Sam" said my dad

"Kouga" said Kouga's dad

"We're engaging you two," they said together. Our mouths dropped open. We're only 14 and we're already engaged.

"W-w-w-w-wat?" I managed to get out.

"You two are engaged" Kouga and I looked at each other, we both smiled sheepishly, and I passed out.

next day

"U ok?" a voice asked.

"Wat in the seven hells happened?"

"U fainted"

"I remember blacking out" Someone put a damp towel on my head. I couldn't tell who the sun silhouetted the person tho I could tell it was a guy from the voice.

"Who r u," I asked.

"I'm ur fiancé," he said calmly.

"K-k-k-Kouga," I asked sitting up. He smiled and walked over and sat on my bed. Has he been taking care of me all night?

"U never answered"

"Yea I'm fine" He breathed out

"That's good I was worried." My mom walked in.

"Oh, Kouga she's awake"

"Yes, she just awoke a moment ago"

"Why don't you go get some breakfast Kouga, dear"

"Yes ma'am"

"How are u Sam?"

"Fine"

"Kouga was worried sick."

"He was?"

"Yes, his father told him to come home but he insisted on staying here and taking care of you."

"Really?"

Mother nodded. "Your father told him to sleep in the guest bed next door but he couldn't sleep and crept in here last night to check on you."

"He did?"

"In fact he sat on the bed next to you then just before he fell asleep, to respect your space, he moved and sat on the floor and slept 30 minutes only to awake and care for u more." My face turned red. My mother smiled. "He loves you dearly" I stood up and walked down stairs. I passed my father, who was surprised. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pans, eggs, and bacon. I cracked the eggs and whisked them in a cup then poured it into the pan and took the precooked bacon and sprinkled it around in the eggs.

Kouga, getting curious, from the smell walked in to see me cooking and looking at a photo of us 2 years b4 when we had dated. We never did break up but he had gone away for a year and a half so we never really talked until when we met again.

I felt strong, firm arms wrap around my waist. "What're u doing," Kouga asked, "who's that for?"

"You"

"Me!?"

"Yea you" My father walked in.

"You're cooking, you never cook" "Is this a special occasion"

"Yes daddy"

"Really?"

"To me dad" I said as I flipped the omelet on to a plate and handed it to Kouga who in turn gave me a quick chaste kiss. My father smiled. "I found out how Kouga took care of me last night and thought I might as well be kind enough to cook him breakfast"

"So no breakfast for me" asked my dad

"Wat do you want?"

"Eggs and toast?"

"Ok dad" I smiled. They sat down at the table and Kouga started eating his omelet. I heard this is the best breakfast I have ever had. I smiled to myself. 'I didn't go to cooking school for nothing' I thought to myself while cooking dads eggs and making his toast. I walked out and handed dad his plate.

"Thanks Honey" my dad said

"No problem Dad" Kouga pulled me into his lap and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast Sammie" said Kouga. Mom walked down and saw me in Kouga's lap blushing and my dad laughing in his head. She smiled. 'My daughter has finally fallen in love' my mom thought.

"Now, now you two save that for the bedroom," said my dad. Kouga and my face reddened. "You'll have to produce many heirs"

"Heirs," I asked obviously confused.

"Yes, heirs, didn't you know that Kouga was the lycan prince?"

"No, is this true Kouga"

"Yea"

"And you never told me," I said while hitting him playfully in the arm. He smiled knowing I wasn't mad. "wait, so if you're the prince I'm....."

"Yes you're the princess and many vampires will be after you" I gulped.

"This gets more complicated by the minute" Kouga nuzzled my neck.

"But I know u can handle it Sammie" I stole a sip from his orange juice and put a piece of toast in my mouth. He chuckled. "You look so cute" My father and mother exchanged glances, smiled, and nodded. That's when I noticed Kouga was only in his boxers. My face flushed red.

"Are u ok dear," asked my mom.

"Yes I'll just head up to my room to lie down"

"I'll go w/ you" said Kouga while I stood up. He grabbed my hand and walked beside me up the stairs. I felt the cold tile against my feet and sighed. "We're leaving for my place tomorrow morning" he said softly once we were in side my room. I smiled.

"Guess that means I should get packing"

"Yes you should gather what's important," he said as I looked at a photo of me and Inuyasha. We had been dating that year when Kouga was gone and we soon grew apart when he met Rae. He started dating her behind my back, I found out wat was going on and dumped him. End of story.

I grabbed the suitcase from under my bed and opened it. I went to my closet and took some good dresses and some casual wear. Once I was done packing the clothes. I took pictures of when Kouga and I dated, when Inuyasha and I dated and other photos w/ friends. I picked up a small locket. I put it on. I read it again. "I love you so much Kouga" it read. Kouga gave it to me when we were dating and I still cherished it.

Soon it was Lunch time and I had suggested a picnic. My parents had declined saying they needed to speak w/ Kouga. I sighed. I walked out into the bonsai garden and sat down on the bridge my feet dangling, barely touching the water. I heard a noise but passed it as a deer. I felt strong powerful arms go around my waist from behind. "you're lucky you're beautiful or else I would kill you here and now but I want you" said a low venomous voice.

Strange Announcer dude: till next time dudes

Wolf: What do ya mean till next time!?

Strange AD: well you wanted a cliffie....so yea dude

Wolf: w/e mutters gay jackass (i don't have a problem w/ surfers or complete idiots i just was teasing my EX-boyfriend, Greg)


End file.
